


His Song

by Hewo_Sunflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewo_Sunflower/pseuds/Hewo_Sunflower
Summary: Wherein Hinata, Sakusa, and Bokuto decided to go to Atsumu's apartment
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	His Song

**Author's Note:**

> —Typos ahead  
>  —Sorry if its a bit crappy   
>  —Grammatical errors ahead  
>  —Feedbacks are appreciated!

Bokuto, Hinata, and Sakusa were inside Atsumu's Apartment. Inside that apartment they would always feel goosebumps, and would sometimes hear strange noises coming from downstairs.

"Where's Tsum Tsum? We've been waiting for him for like 30 minutes already and I'm hungryyy" Bokuto said as he kept whining 

"I'll go check" Sakusa said while standing up, checking all the rooms

Sakusa didn't want to but he's the only one who's been inside his apartment. Atsumu's apartment was a bit of a mess, and Sakusa felt like as if someone was looking at him from another room. He looked to his left side only to see an open door. He thought maybe Atsumu was there, he took a quick look and saw atsumu sitting on the bed holding a knife.   
Sakusa was terrified, so he ran towards the others and told them about what he saw. Bokuto didn't believe him and went to see for himself, the moment he arrived at the room no one was there. 

"But I swear I saw him holding a fucking knife!" Sakusa shouted but they didn't believe 

They were about to leave when they heard someone calling them from the corridors

"Omi-kun, Shoyo-kun, Bokkun, leaving so soon?" The voice said 

They hurriedly opened the door and it revealed Osamu and Suna, the three were relieved to see the two and they began telling them everything that they experienced in his apartment 

"Did you by chance hear a song?" Osamu asked 

"Yeah, we were at practice but Atsumu wasn't there. When we were at the lockers we heard the radio play a song and saw atsumu changing inside" Hinata said with a terrified look

"Since when did you start to see Atsumu?" Suna asked 

"Since last month, why? Did something happen?" Bokuto said 

"Atsumu died here in his apartment last month, he was killed by his own doppelganger"


End file.
